Harry Potter's Dark Life
by chaos roses
Summary: Harry's life as the brother of the boy who lived, but the truth is opposite.
1. Lonely

It was a cold dark night, and only the moon gave out light. In the woods, the wind was howling. The animals were asleep in their homes. Mothers cuddled against their babies to protect them from the cold.

At the Potter mansion, everything was pitch black. In one of the windows, a boy was sitting at the window sill in a long black robe. The boy had long silky black hair and the prettiest green eyes that one could see. Yet, those eyes held hatred and sadness from deep down inside him: his hatred for his own family and the sadness only an abandoned child could feel.

Ever since his parents had their second child, they had forgotten him. They didn't treat him badly- they had just forgotten about his existence ever since a man called Albus Dumbledore had visited his parents. Dumbledore, leader of the Order in which his parents are members, told his parents that their younger son is the heir of Gryffindor and that someday, he would have the power to defeat the Dark Lord. His parents were extremely proud that their younger son was the Heir. Dumbledore told them that they should attend to Nick at all times, since the Dark Lord would most likely try to kill him.

Since that day, their parents neglected their older son and had given all their attention to Nick. They hired a kind and obedient house elf to take care of the older boy. The older child wanted his parents to care more about him and spend time with him, but they just told him that his little brother needed them more than he did, and that he could take care of himself. Eventually, he gave up, feeling nothing but bitterness towards his parents, for neglecting him, and his brother, for stealing them away from him.

Seeing as his parents have forgotten about him, he has disowned them in his own way. He stayed in his room all the time and showed absolutely no emotions on his face. No one has ever visited him, not even his uncle, Remus, and his godfather, Sirius. Truthfully, they probably had forgotten about him as well. Sometimes, he wished that he had a different life with a family that cared about him, and perhaps even a few friends. When he went into town, however, no one acknowledged him- they all seemed to avoid him. Some nights, the boy would cry and cry until he could not cry anymore. However, he had outgrown crying; he could not shed any more tears even if he had wanted to.

He had been left behind and therefore had grown up quickly. In a sense, he didn't have any good childhood memories that he wanted to remember, as he didn't have a real childhood. Nowadays, all he did was study magic: He has already learned difficult spells from the books that he has read, and he also knew some wandless magic.

He was considered a prodigy for he was merely ten years old and yet, had a vast store of knowledge and power. After all, other children did not even have one tenth of his power and could not even begin to compare with his knowledge. As the boy watched, the night slowly passed and the sun began to creep over the horizon.


	2. Diagon Alley Part 1

Weeks have passed by. It was the boy's eleventh birthday, but there was no celebration, for no one even remembered the fact that it _was_ his birthday. After all, how could they, when they did not even remember him? The boy was studying a second-hand a potions book on his bed.

"Tap, tap, tap." The boy looked up from his book and turned to the source of the noise- the window. A fluffy white owl looked at him expectedly. He got up from his bed and opened the window to let the owl in. The owl raised its left leg which had a parchment attached to it and hooted at him. He took off the parchment from the owl's leg, who then flew to the boy's desk and started to preen itself. The boy opened up the parchment and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, __Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and

equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Yes, the boy's name was Harry Potter. He looked over the supply list before setting the entire letter on fire. He then flooed himself to Diagon Alley.

Harry went into Gringotts to withdraw the money that James and Lily (Harry refused to refer to them as his parents) had left for him. He bought an enchanted pouch from the goblin that linked directly to his money from the vault; it was like a bottomless money pouch. After doing so, we went out into the sun-lit streets of Diagon Alley to purchase his school supplies. Finally, he had only two things left to get- a wand and a pet.

Harry went inside Ollivander's Wand Shop, Makers of Wands Since 383 BC. "Hello, Mr. Potter," said Mr. Ollivander. "I assume that you need a new wand." Up until now, Harry had been practicing wandless magic, but of course, he was not going to mention that. When Harry didn't move, Mr. Ollivander commanded, "Well? Lay out your wand arm."

"I use both arms for writing," Harry informed the old man.

"Hmm…curious, very curious," Ollivander murmured to himself. He looked at Harry and said, "Well, you know, there are very few people that are ambidextrous, and each one of them turned out to be very powerful. One would think, though, that your brother Nick would be ambidextrous, since he was announced to be the heir of Gryffindor-the one who is going to defeat the Dark Lord."

Harry didn't say anything, and Mr. Ollivander asked, "Well, what are you waiting for? Call to your wand."

Harry mentally called for his wand, and when he did so, a wand flew in front of him and hung in midair. "Give it a wave," Mr. Ollivander informed Harry. When Harry did as Mr. Ollivander asked, a powerful black glow shone from the tip of the wand. Mr. Ollivander examined the wand carefully.

"Hm…eleven and a half inches, yew with a core made out a basilisk's teeth, a phoenix feather, and dragon's blood. A very rare combination; it is one of a kind, for there is no other like it." Mr. Ollivander tried to take the wand from Harry so as to get a closer examination of it. However, when he took the wand, it vanished and promptly reappeared in Harry's hand. "Curious, very curious…" Mr. Ollivander muttered again.

"How much for the wand?" Harry asked, snapping Ollivander out of his musings.

"You may have it for free; I have never seen one like that in my life time. The wand was clearly made just for you. Mr. Potter, we will be expecting great things from you," Mr. Ollivander claimed.

Harry exited the shop.


	3. Diagon Alley Part 2

After Harry left the wand shop with his wand, he headed towards Knockturn Alley. He went inside a pet shop called Magical Creatures. The shop had almost every kind of creature that one could imagine, from flying monkeys to miniature dragons. He felt something pulling him towards the back of the shop, so he followed it. He stopped at a shelf that was filled with all kinds of eggs. Examining all of them, Harry realized one of the pitch black eggs was emitting a soft glow. He put his hand on the egg and felt the egg magically bond to him.

"Oh, hello there. Did you find something you like?" A voice came out of nowhere. Harry turned around and found a man in his twenties wearing a green robe and with hair that refused to obey the laws of gravity. He assumed that the man was the shop owner.

"Yes," Harry took the egg in his hand and held it out for the shop owner to examine.

"Ah, a rare one indeed." The shop owner looked at Harry. "The egg that you are holding in your hand is a very rare black phoenix egg. I'm curious; how did you find it?"

"It called me."

"Hm…the black phoenix is known to only show itself to whomever it chose to be its owner, and will stay loyal to that owner until he dies. When the owner dies, it will die as well. Still, no one has found an egg in ages." He looked Harry up and down. "Well, I certainly did not expect you to be the one to find it, I must say I'm surprised. Anyway, I'll give you the phoenix egg for 100 galleons."

Harry handed the owner the correct amount of money.

"Is there anything else you would like?" the owner asked Harry as he put the money away. Harry walked around in the shop and stopped in front of a glass case that held all kinds of snakes. One beautiful snake with black and silver strips and emerald green eyes caught Harry's eye.

**'Hello,'** Harry said in Parseltongue. When Harry did research on his family, he found out that Lily Evans was not a muggle born. She was given away for adoption when she was younger; her ancestor was Salazar Slytherin himself. Since Slytherin's legacy was only passed to the first born male, Lily only inherited Slytherin's green eyes. Because Lily's grandparents were the heir of Hufflepuff, Harry was a direct descendant of Slytherin _and_ Hufflepuff. The Potters have always been the descendents and heirs of Godric Gryffindor and James's mother was the heir of Revenclaw. Therefore, Harry was the heir of the four founders of Hogwarts.

**'A human who speaks our tongue!'** one of the snakes exclaimed. Several other snakes hissed in agreement.

**'It has indeed been a long time since anyone has spoken with us. There have been only two other speakers before you,'** the snake that caught his interest informed him,** 'What do you want, speaker?'**

**'I am looking for a familiar; would you like to be mine?' **Harry held out his hand to the snake that interested him.

**'Yes, I would love to. It is a privilege to be a familiar to a speaker. I am getting tired of being in here.'** the snake slithered his way up Harry's arm and wrapped his tail around Harry's neck.

**'What is your name?' **Harry asked his new familiar.

**'My name is Salazar, Master.'**

**'I have not introduced myself, have I? My name is Harry Potter.'** Harry handed more money over to the owner. "It's a pleasure doing business with you," said the shop owner.

"Same here." Harry walked out the shop with his egg in his sleeve, his other familiar around his neck, and apparated back to his room. After putting his newly bought school supplies in his trunk, he sat on his bed and began to pet Salazar.

**'Hey Salazar, what kind of snake are you? I've read several books on snakes, and yet, I have never seen your kind,'** Harry asked the snake.

**'That is not surprising, for my kind is not described in any book. I am a vampire basilisk. There are only a few of us, and therefore, we hid ourselves from both the magical and muggle world.'**

**'Well, if you hid from humans, then how did you end up in that store?'** Harry wondered.

**'I was injured in a battle, so humans were able to catch me,'** Salazar replied.

**'Since you are a vampire basilisk, do you drink blood? And how come I'm still alive even though I'm looking into your eyes?'**

**'Yes, we do drink blood. Our kind does not have the same death stare as other basilisks do. Instead, we can paralyze a person with our stare if we wish to. Our kind also has an extremely deadly poison. Only we can produce an antidote for it by giving the victim a second bite. We eat normal snake food until we find a suitable familiar. Then, after we have bonded with the familiar, we can only drink blood from him. Also, our familiar will be immune against all other poisons, for our poison is the deadliest poison there is. May I bond with you now?'**

After Harry gave his consent, Salazar sank his fangs into Harry's neck and drew blood from Harry. At the same time, Salazar gave some of his blood to Harry. Both their bodies gave off an eerie black glow. Salazar withdrew his fangs once he satisfied his hunger. He flicker his tongue across the bite wound and it disappeared.

**'Your blood is delicious, Master.'**

**'Glad that you enjoyed my blood.'**

This done, they both relaxed and slowly drifted off into their world of dreams.


	4. Hogwarts Train

A month and half had passed by. It was now August 30th. After the shopping and submitting the reply letter, Harry stayed in his room as usual. He mostly spent his time reading and sometimes practicing wandless magic, as he was not allowed to perform wand magic outside the school. He didn't want to be kicked out before he even attended the first class. He also didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to him. Since he had stayed unnoticed all these times, he was not about to change anything.

Salazar lazed around in Harry's room, most of time on Harry's bed where he found a comfortable spot. He did venture outside a couple of times for fun, exploring the area in search for some little unfortunate animals, to entertain him. He did make sure to stay out of the sight of the wizards. After Harry got to know Salazar a bit more, he found Salazar's personality quite…interesting.

The black phoenix egg had been feeding from Harry magic ever since it had bonded with him. Harry could feel the pulsing from the egg indicating the life held within whenever he held the egg in his hand. However, it won't be hatching for quite some time.

It was early in the morning. Harry had a habit of waking up with the sun. He rarely slept in. After he got dressed, he ate the breakfast that the house elf had left out for him. When he was done with breakfast, he started getting ready for the day. He made sure he had packed everything that he wanted to take with him to Hogwarts and shrunk the trunk and put up his right sleeve. Grabbing the phoenix egg from the desk next to the bed, he placed it up his left sleeve.

'**Let's go Salazar**,' Harry, holding out his hand for Salazar to climb up.

Salazar made his way to his usual place on Harry's neck. Salazar wasn't fat by any means, but rather slender, so he looked like a black colored necklace with silver stripes to casual observers.

'**Is it time for Hogwarts already?**' Salazar hissed, '**It better be fun.**'

Harry laughed, '**I do not know how much fun school can be for a snake**.** Let's go**.'Harry apparated them to the train station. Walking through platform 9 ¾, he got on the Hogwarts Express. He claimed the last compartment on the train for himself, and, after placing a locking charm on the door of the compartment, settled down to read one of the books that he had pulled out from his trunk.

The ride was mostly uneventful. At one time he had heard a crash outside the door followed by footsteps and a girl's voice calling out, "Are you alright, Neville?" "I am ok," the boy who had fallen down said. This was shortly followed by the croaking of a toad. "There he is, catch him!" the boy yelled, "Trevor! Wait, come bac-" the boy's voice was cut off by a nasty _smack_ as his head impacted rather violently with a door. "Watch out for the door…never mind" the girl called out, the footsteps then faded away. Discounting that one incident, and a few subsequent unsuccessful attempts on opening the door by various people, nothing else happened.


	5. Sorting Hat

Once the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, the first years were ferried across the lake to Hogwarts by the groundskeeper. They were then lead to a chamber off the Great Hall by deputy head and Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall, a tall black haired witch with a stern face, dressed in green robes. She then gave a short lecture on the four houses and the point system before leaving the chamber for a short while so that the students could "smarten up". Once she had left, the room was filled with whispering with several students speculating on what the sorting was going to be like.

"Well, if it isn't another Weasley. Father always said that all Weasleys have Red hair, freckles, and shabby-clothing. I have always wondered how your parents can afford to have so many kids." A blond hair boy stated.

"Take that back, Malfoy!" the Weasley boy spat out.

"Oh, and what if I don't?" Malfoy sneered. "Are you going to run crying to mummy?" Malfoy's comment caused several of the onlookers to break in laughter.

"Why you..." Before the Weasley boy could say anything else, Professor McGonagall returned.

"Line up now children, the sorting is about to start." The group formed a line and followed Professor McGonagall inside the Great Hall, where an old hat was placed on a stool at the center. A rip at the brim of the hat then opened wide and the hat started to sing:

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the __Hogwarts__ Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in __Gryffindor__,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set __Gryffindor__s apart;  
You might belong in __Hufflepuff__,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient __Hufflepuff__s are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw__,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in __Slytherin__  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

After the hat finished to applause from the students and staff, Professor McGonagall then started calling out the first years to the hat one by one. Harry had zoned out in the beginning before refocusing on the names being called out.

"Granger, Hermione" A bushy haired girl went up to the stool and was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Longbottom, Neville," A chubby faced boy holding a toad went up to the chair was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Draco." The blond from earlier was then called. The hat immediately called out "Slytherin" the minute it touched his head. The continued along the same vein before the Professor reached to Harry's name.

"Potter, Harry." As Harry stepped forward, whispers broke out in the hall. "Isn't he the brother of Nicholas Potter, the one who was prophesized to have the power to defeat You-Know-Who?" "I hear his brother…"

'How annoying,' Harry thought as he walked up to the sorting hat. He sat on the stool as the hat was put on his head. 'Hmm...Mr. Potter would you mind letting me in?' The Sorting Hat askd as he tried looking into Harry's mind but saw nothing. 'Just sort me in a house.'

'Now you know that won't do. I have to see something in order to sort you.'

'…put me in Slytherin, there is zero chance I will let you into my mind.' The Hat tried again to talk Harry into letting him in but Harry would not budge. Finally, giving up, sorting hat said, 'Never have I met someone stubborn as you Mr. Potter, I suppose considering how well you guard the secrets within your mind, the best house for you would be SLYTHERIN!' Harry heard the hat shout the last word out for the whole Hall to hear.

Whispers once again filled the Great Hall. The students at the Slytherin table politely clapped as Harry made his way towards them, sitting down next to Malfoy. Meanwhile, the sorting continued.

"Hello, I am Draco Malfoy, you can call me Draco." said Draco sticking his hand out.

"Hello Draco," said Harry shaking Draco's hand. Once the sorting was over, and the Headmaster Dumbledore had given out the start of term announcements, the feast started. Plates upon plates of food appear on the tables.

'**Oooo food!'** Salazar poking his head out, '**too bad I can't eat them,** **just look that those fat chicken legs.'**

'**You know you don't eat food' **Harry pet Salazar lightly on the head. '**Didn't you take a nap?'**

'**I was but how can one sleep with all this noises**?' Salazar hissed with slight irritation. '**Oh, the Malfoy boy is staring at you.' **

Harry looked up to see Draco staring at him with awe. "Yes Draco?"

"Merlin you are a Parselmouth!" Draco exclaimed, his voice carrying causing the rest of his new housemates to also look at him with awe. After all is not every day you hear someone talking in Parseltounge.

Another boy said to Harry "Is that a snake?"

'**Of course I am one, are you blind!' **Salazar hissed, his tail twitching in annoyance.

"Yes, he is my familiar. Don't touch him unless you want to be bitten." Harry said, stroking Salazar softly.

"Harry, that is so cool. Not only you have a snake as a familiar, you also speak Parseltounge. Do you know how much some others want that gift? There was only two other can speak to snakes: Salazar Slytherin and The Dark Lord."Draco tells Harry.

"..Thank you?" Harry half heartedly listened as Draco and other his other housemates chatted on. After a while, Harry turned his head towards the head table. As he was examining his professors, he met Dumbledore's eyes. He then felt something try to enter his mind. Harry kept his mind blank so nothing would be found. A few seconds later, the probing stopped. Dumbledore smiled at Harry, though if you look carefully you see that flicker of irritation hidden in the twinkling of his eyes when he found nothing in Harry's mind. Harry gave the Headmaster a cold look for trying to probe in his mind, 'How dare he try invading my mind? Some headmaster he is looking in student's mind.' Harry's internal tirade was interrupted by Draco telling him that they had to go to the Slytherin dorm.

It was no surprise that the dorm was located in the dungeons. Professor Snape, the Slytherin Head of House, lectured them on the Slytherin house rules. Once Professor Snape was done, the first years were shown to their rooms. Harry was roomed with Draco, his two followers: Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott. Harry walked to his bed located on the far right corner of room next to the window. The first thing he did was cast a few charms and spells on his bed.

Draco's bed was next to his. Blaise's bed was opposite. The other three beds were occupied by the rest. Harry invariably learnt about the other boys sharing his dorm as they chatted about boring things. He did find out some interesting facts. For example, Draco was highly respected in the house because of his family name and fortune, most of people in the house wanted to be friends with him for one reason or other. Harry, himself was respected since Draco had befriended him and the fact that he could speak Parseltounge. Also, he found out that Crabbe and Goyle were actually really as dumb as they looked.

'**Man, chatty aren't they?'** Salazar said.

'**Yes, they are.' **Harry replied as he removed the shrinking spell on his trunk and put it under his bed. He then put his phoenix egg next to his pillow.

"Harry which egg is that?" Draco asked.

"That is my other familiar. He is a black phoenix but he won't be hatching for some time." Harry replied, "Also, you don't want to touch my bed for you will be surprised."

"Sweet Harry, a black phoenix." Draco said.

"Don't trust us?" said Blaise.

"It is good to be cautious. Besides you have to prove to me that you can be trusted." Harry responded.

"Like a true Slytherin eh?" said Blaise with a smirk.

After everyone got on to their respective beds, Harry drew his curtains close. Whispering a silent spell, he lay down on his silky bed.

'**May I?'** said Salazar, looking into Harry eyes as he lay on Harry's chest. Hunger could be clearly stated seen in his eyes.

'**Go ahead.'** said Harry, giving Salazar permission to drink. Salazar then sank his fangs into Harry, drawing his blood. He really liked his master's blood. It was sweet and tangy, with a hint of bitterness that Salazar absolutely loved.

Harrymoaned as his blood was being drained. With last flick of his tongue, Salazar withdrew his fangs and lay on his master's chest.

'**Your blood is addictive you know.' **Salazar said flicking his tongue. '**I could drink it forever.' **

'**Talking like a vampire now huh?' **Harry said, petting Salazar.

'**I am vampire basilisk after all.' **Salazar hissed in content.

Harry closes his eyes, and the night moved on.


	6. First Morning

_**Note: un-betad**_

"Hey Harry, you sure an early riser." said Draco.

Harry looked up from his book at the end of the Slytherin table with Salazar is at his usually place, Harry's neck, and black Pheonix egg safely tucked away in his sleeve. He sees Draco, Blaise and other two walking towards the Slytherin table in the Great Hall.

"Morning." Harry replied courteously as Draco took a seat next to him, Blaise across from him, and Crabbe and Goyle on the other side of Draco. As the boys fills their plates with breakfast, Professor Snape walks to the table to handout students' schedules like other head of houses do.

"What classes do you have?" Draco leans over Harry's shoulder to see Harry's schedule. "Great! You got the same classes as I do."

"As do I" Blaise said.

"We got double potions with Gryffindors" Draco moaned.

"Unfortunately" Blaise replied.

Harry puts away his schedule and went back to reading his book while he eats his breakfast as Draco and Blasie complaints on Gryffindors. Once again, his reading time was disturbed by a high pitch girly voice calling out Draco's name. Harry sees a pug faced girl trying to glomp on poor Draco.

"Ugh Pansy! Get off will you." Draco grunted as he try to pry Pansy off of him.

"Oh Draky poo, I missed you!" Pansy said as she tries to holds on to Draco.

"Awwww, Draky poo. I missed you too." Blasie snickers.

"Blasie! You are not helping." Draco continues to pry Pansy off. "Pansy, I will not say it again. Get off stop with that horrid name. "

"But Drake, I am your wife! You can't talk to me like that." Pansy said as Draco finally got her off him.

"That was arranged by our parents. If I had any say what so ever, I would not be marring a pug faced girl like you!" Draco exclaimed.

"But Drake…" Pansy either was to smittened by Draco or just plain stupid to digest Draco's insults to her.

"Don't Drake me. Stay the hell away from me. I want to enjoy my life while I can, free from you!" Draco turns his back ignoring Pansy as he continues to finish his breakfast. Pansy huffed and walks off to her little groups of girlfriends.

'**Finally, that high pitch noise was painful to hear.**' Salazar shifts his body.

'**That was.' **Harry agrees as his hand moves over to Salazar's body and gently stroke his fingers over the scales.

After breakfast was over, students went about their way to their respected classes. Harry went a quick stop to the dorm room to switch out his reading book before heading to potions. Draco followed him and of course the rest three followed Draco.

Once arriving to the potion classroom, Harry picked his seat at the back of the room with Draco and Blaise sitting by his side. The other two sat behind them.

Bell ringed and Professor Snape started his lectures and question. Harry knows that Professor Snape doesn't like him from looks he was receiving from Professor Snape before. It was confirmed when Professor Snape questions him with hard questions when there others' hands raised to answer like that bushy haired Gryffindor girl. Off course Harry answered the questions without any problems. Professor Snape seemed to be displeased with the correct answers but never the less, he gave 30 points to Slytherins. One thing that bugged Harry was why is Professor Snape dislikes him. He never even meet the man before until he arrived at Hogwarts. Harry decided he would speak to Professor Snap about this issue after class.

Once the class was over, Harry stayed behind as Draco and others waited for him outside.

"Mr. Potter, Do you need something?" Professor Snape Inquired.

"Professor, I was hoping you would tell me why do you dislike me? I can't think of a valid reason for you to dislike me since I have not meet you before now." Harry questioned.

"I have nothing to say to you Mr. Potter. Please don't waste my time over your insecurity. If you have nothing else to day then leave." Professor Snape said.

"But I do, Professor. I am not insecure. I just don't like one of my Professors that I would spend next 7 years with to dislike me for no reason what so ever. Unless you are treating me like this because of my 'parents' are you? That would be unfair of you for I am nothing like them."

"For once, you said something intelligent. However, that doesn't mean anything. Even though you are a Slytherin, I will treat you as I see fit. The talk is over, dismissed." Professor Snape responded.

"I do hope you will change your mind, Professor. Thank you for the chat, I shall take my leave." Harry walked out of the classroom.

"What took you so long?" Draco asked. "We are so going to be late. Come on." The group walks off quickly to their next class.


End file.
